Lies
by systemDOWNgrade
Summary: Sequel of Broken. Don't ask me why. Yuuna helps herself with the options in front of her. She chooses a darker road, one of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Glad to say that my keyboard and internet connection is finally fixed! I can finally type this out!_

_Thank you very much to DitsyMuch and dragonflyflower for reviewing for the prequel of this, which is Broken. I'm elated! I'm grateful for the inspiration they've given me but my stomach in rumbling in anger so I shall keep this short._

_This is the prequel of Broken so you might want to read that first, although I think you'll still understand without reading it._

_Let's throw away the fact that Aizawa Yuuna's legs are currently useless. I realized that I need her legs to work for the story to work out._

_I do not own Air Gear or any of the characters in Air Gear. They belong to… who do they belong to? I own Aizawa Yuuna and the plot.

* * *

_

_Tears streaked down her face. He stared at her coldly at her with emotionless eyes. The same eyes which had shown only the deepest affection towards her now showed not even the slightest bit of care. He walked away, leaving her on the ground, legs twisted in an odd and unusual angle._

Guilt stabbed his heart. It felt as if it was eating away at his soul. _She probably wants to tear my heart out, after what I did to her._ He thought to himself. He had chosen duty over his own emotions, using it as an excuse to move himself away from her.

At school, everything the teachers said was just some nonsensical babble to him. After half a year of peace, the dream had come back to him. Just when he was about to forget about it, it had to come back.

"Agito! Agito! The teacher's calling you." Ikki waved a hand in front of his face.

"What the fuck?" Agito snapped back to reality."Wanijima, answer this question." Orihara had an impatient look on his face, probably indicating that he had been waiting for a long time.

Agito stood up, causing his chair to fly backwards and slam into Ikki's table. He stalked to the blackboard and picked up the chalk. He scratched the solution onto the b0oard, producing a high pitched sound that was harmful to human ears. He slammed the chalk back onto the ledge and was about to stomp his was back to his seat when the door creaked open.

Tomita poked her head through. "Erm… Could I borrow five minutes?"

Agito paused and went back to his seat.

Orihara nodded and moved to the side of the classroom.

Tomita skipped in. "I have great news! Today, we have a new student! Come in!"

Agito's eyes widened. "No fucking way…"

Her features were the same as one year ago. Her light orange hair was still tied in a loose plait. Only one thing was different about her and he knew what immediately. Her scarlet eyes were no longer warm with the joy that could not be explained in words. They now burned with hatred.

She saw his shocked gaze and thought she saw a glimpse of sorrow. _No. He doesn't even regret it._ He had tossed her away like a broken toy, one that he himself had broken. She shot him an icy cold gaze.

Agito met her gaze, trying to justify himself with empty reasons.

"Minna-san, this is Aizawa Yuuna."

"Yoroshiku." She quickly faked a smile and glance around the class, purposely avoiding Agito's eyes, while she met the eyes of everyone else.

Agito could only stare._What the fuck does she want? To tear my heart out?_ Thoughts pounded in his head, causing him a bad headache.

_Agito, stop staring. It's rude._

_You know who she is. Don't fucking pretend._

_Can we switch? You don't feel too well, do you?_

Agito sighed. His hand was about to move the eye patch when he heard Yuuna hiss something that made his blood curl in a low voice, only loud enough for him to hear.

"I pay you back for the favor." She brushed past him and sat down in the empty seat behind him.

"I'll be seeing you later in homeroom then!" Tomita bounced out of the classroom.

Her words rang in Agito's ears. '_I'll pay you back for the favor.' She probably wants revenge. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, hand moved to shift the eye patch. He had had enough. He retreated, allowing Akito to take over. It was too much for him to take. Snuggling in his own private space of their mind, he allowed himself to sink into a somewhat peaceful yet disturbing dream._

_She brought back too many memories. Her bright, cheerful smile and warm scarlet eyes, They say time heals even the deepest wounds of the heart, but not this one._

_They sailed smoothly against the wind, the wind brushing across their faces, Her loose orange plait flapped wildly._

"_Why do you fly? It's not like it's fucking nice up here." The blue haired boy, whom he recognized as himself, asked._

"_True." She smiled. "But flying up here… It lets me feel free and makes me want to reach even further up, just to see what the world looks like from up there. Also, I like to feel the wind on my face."_

_He blinked in surprise. A Fang King(or queen in this case) saying that?_

_The Fang Queen had taken on an unsightly change. Her hair, was for once, not tied up. It was messy and hard with dried blood. Her face had blood splattered on it, her own blood. Her legs were both broken._

_The boy gasped in horror._

Agito snapped awake. He was weak, very weak. The past would haunt him. As much as he would have loved to say the he was undaunted by this fact, he could not. Of the many mortal sins he had committed, killing, torturing and lying, which had all led to worse, this was the only one that stayed there, haunting his dreams. Perhaps it was not just that. His conscience had been bugging him since that incident. It scared him how… No, he did not want to think of that. It was over, he could not, as much as he wanted, change that.

_Fuck. Let me out._

_Oh, okay._

"Agito! Didn't you sleep last night?" Ikki asked, sounding concerned. "Akito said that you were having a nightmare."

Agito peered around, ignoring Ikki, Yuuna stood by herself at the other end of the canteen.

"Agito! Oi!"

"Agito turned back to Ikki. "No, I did not get any fucking sleep last night. Okay?!"

"Hey, I was just worried. You didn't have to shout."

"Sorry. I just don't feel like myself today."

"Wow. That's weird. You didn't swear."

"I don't have to swear, do I?!"

Agito wanted to tell Ikki, but he felt as if he could not bring himself to say it. Besides Akito, it was Ikki he trusted most.

* * *

Faints from gastric pain. Please review! I shall try to update as much as I can during the holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't think of an author's note and my brain is already dead from writing and typing the story. I type what is below before typing the authors note, if you were wondering._

_Summary:_

_Sequel of Broken. Don't ask me why. Yuuna helps herself with the options in front of her. She chooses a darker road, one of revenge._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Air Gear or any of the characters in Air Gear. They belong to… who do they belong to? I own Aizawa Yuuna and the plot._

_This is so plain. Anyway, deal with it. I'm not going to write something funny right before something that I actually cried at while writing.

* * *

_

"Agito-kun! What are you-"

Agito cut her off. "The Fang Regalia. I fucking want it."

She smiled. "That's what you told me when we first met."

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

"_Just a stormrider by the name of Aizawa Yuuna."_

"_The Fang Queen."_

"_It was inherited."_

"_One day, I'll fucking beat you and take that Regalia from you."_

"_That's the spirit!"_

"I'm serious this time." Agito snarled.

"I accept your challenge, Agito-kun. If you win, the Regalia is yours. If I win, we can still be friends, right?"

"We're enemies now!" Agito scowled.

With a quick twist, blood splattered the fang Queen's blood.

"I'm not the Forgotten Abyss for nothing, even if it was just inherited." Yuuna smiled. "If this is what you want, I won't hold back."

They burst into a graceful battle, almost like a dance, avoiding and delivering quick blows. Motors spun and the wind raced against their faces, surprisingly, comfortingly, contradicting with the ghastly situation.

Blood spirals floated gracefully to the ground, just like sakura petals during cherry blossom.

Sakura petals.

Pink and light, they were cheerful and reminded her of her sister.

But this was blood.

Dark red, carrying only the scent of death.

A single twirl and the spirals broke, blood falling in uneven patterns on the ground. Blood stained Agito's orange straight jacket. Even darker was Yuuna's white shirt. Blood spewed from the wound on her chest. She snarled, delivering the message to him without words, "I'm not done yet."

As much as she hated this, she could not, and would not, disgrace her sister and family. She had to win, even against this boy she loved undeniably.

He smirked, as if knowing what she meant. She stood, panting. The colour drained from her face, breathing in deeply, she got ready to speed forward, but Agito caught her with a kick in the stomach before she could move.

"You're fast." Yuuna managed a smile. She loved that confident eye of his, but they were not warm anymore.

"Don't fucking treat me like a child." His face, eye, everything about him. They had changed all so suddenly. The warmth was gone.

She stared deeply into his eye. They were cold. She felt as if she could drown in their depth. She once saw her own happiness reflected in his eye.

Then she saw it. Was it a glimpse of unwillingness and sorrow?

The floor was already stained with blood. Not a single spot was spared the dark red liquid. Yuuna coughed, spitting out blood.

A battle between two skilled stormriders for the Regalia. One way or another, one would be brought down.

"I'd rather just kill you now." Agito mumbled.

"Agito-kun… I thought…"

"I never loved you." The words were forced.

Yuuna did not know if the unwillingness and sorrow she saw in his eyes were real now. "Why?" She managed a weak whisper.

"You were never anything to me in the first place." There was more determination in his words now. Though unstable, they held what Yuuna thought was the truth.

"You lied…"

"You were just imagining everything." He stated plainly.

"Don't do this…" Her pride and life no longer mattered to her.

Lies.

Everything was just a huge lie. One that she had tricked herself into believing. She had been so lonely. A lovely dream that turned into a nightmare. She had known it long ago, long before he shattered her dreams, that it was all just a dream weaved together from her fantasies. She had given up, deciding to live on weak fabrications. It was all just a dream.

"Stop fooling yourself, Yuuna."

Empty love. She was just a tool. He used her till she was broken and useless. He had broken her, more so. The shattered promises. Life was fragile, just like glass. It breaks as soon as released. She waited for her dream to end.

Cold eyes bearing into her soul, he delivered the final blow, stopping her movements completely.

Tears streaked down her face. He stared at her coldly at her with emotionless eyes. The same eyes which had shown only the deepest affection towards her now showed not even the slightest bit of care. He walked away, leaving her on the ground, legs twisted in an odd and unusual angle.

It was her punishment. Her punishment for being too attached to the impossible. She had been wrong from the start. Why did she still love him? Did she not hate him? No. The hatred was clear. It was the love that refused to disappear. She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity. She was nothing to him thought the happiness was hers for the taking. Why had she even trusted him? She had known all too well that her love would get her nowhere. Still, she clung on, refusing to let go. His warm light, the warmth of his smile. Even now as she hated him, she could never forget the joy that he had brought her once. She gritted her teeth in anger.

He had thrown her away.

Duty over emotions. He had chosen duty to protect her. That was what he had convinced himself to think. Guilt stabbed his heart. Her sorrowful eyes stayed in his mind, refusing to disappear. He could only imagine that she would hate him for what he had done to her.

Mixed emotions swirled inside of him.

Anger at himself for doing what he did.

Frustration that he had actually done it.

Regret for doing it.

Loneliness of losing her.

Most of all, the one that was most obvious.

Grief.

He had never felt this before. Never in his life. Losing her was… unimaginable. The grief was unimaginable.

Unforgivable. He was unforgivable.

He felt something roll down the cold cheeks of his. Bringing a palm up, he realized what had fell from his eyes.

Tears.

Tears that he thought he never felt. Tears that he thought had dried up ever since he was a child.

He felt like beating himself for what he had done.

As much as he hated it, it was over. He could not change it, as much as he wanted to.

* * *

Ya. I'm crying. Very hard indeed. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3, Last Chapter

_I wrote a dozen over versions of this. This is the last version. Also the only satisfying one. SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! Okay,_

_Summary:_

_Sequel of Broken. Don't ask me why. Yuuna helps herself with the options in front of her. She chooses a darker road, one of revenge._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Air Gear or any of the characters in Air Gear. They belong to… who do they belong to? I own Aizawa Yuuna and the plot._

_On the story!

* * *

_

Dark clouds drifted over the moon. The night sky was devoid of any stars. It was dark and cold, just like her hate-filled eyes. She stared at the bright new moon, thinking.

It was the same. The same as that hateful night. The night on which he had caused tears to fill her eyes. The night that he had abandoned her.

Still, despite the hate swirling within her, the night seemed pleasant. Maybe it was because it was exactly the same as that night.

One month of staying there had made her rethink her plans for revenge. _Is it worth it? _She hadn't been sure then. But she was now. It was the perfect night for her revenge. The perfect night to fill her sorrowful heart. She wasn' going to miss it.

A slight smirk formed on her lips as she slipped on her Air Trecks. _Agito,_ she thought,_ tonight, I will have my sweet revenge._ Quickly, she sped off into the night.

As she raced past the window of the room Agito was in, she knocked it lightly. The sound made was juft enough to catch Agito's attention.

The noise made Agito turn around. He was ready for any shock, at least that was what he thought. But he wasn't ready to see Yuuna speeding past with a vengeful gleam in her eyes. Agito stared for a moment before managing to put on his calm façade again.

"Yuuna!" His cry echoed through the still night. Yuuna heard it, but she didn't stop. She didn't want him to catch her, yet.

Soon, Agito was chasing her. All he could see was her silhouette racing against the wind. But that was all the encouoragement he needed. All he needed was to know that he hadn't lost her yet. He followed, not bothering with where he was going. At every twist, every turn, he wondered where he was going. But he never bothered to find out. His eyes were so fixed on Yuuna that he did not even notice when the surroundings changed. Then, any trace of her vanished. He wanted to scream out loud at losing track of her. But there was only one thought in Agito's mind then. _He had to find her, and tell her._

"Yuuna!" His eyes darted around, trying to find her. He froze as realization hit him. Two years ago, he had commited an unforgivable crime here. Two years ago, he had vowed never to come back. Tears threatened to fill his eyes as the memory played itself in front of his mind's eye. There could only be one thing that Yuuna was thinking of, he knew.

Revenge.

It was exactly what Yuuna was thinking of. For that sole reason she had led him there. For that sole reason she was willing to risk tears again. Yuuna sat on the rock, waiting. Her mind wandered as she scanned the clearing. Somehow, it was… comforting. A wave of nostalgia swept over her. Why could she not forget those happy times? She had asked herself that very question many times. But she had never had the courage to answer her, although she knew what the answer was and where it lay. Perhaps she would find the answer on this night, perhaps she would not.

Then, Agito and Yuuna caught sight of each other. Mixed feelings swirled inside each of them.

Yuuna only dared to name one.

Hatred.

However, Agito did not feel any hatred at all. Only regret and sorrow.

Each of them could tell that the other was only putting on a calm façade.

How could he bring himself to fight her again? He didn't want a repeat. He wouldn't let that incident repeat itself. But before he could say anything, Yuuna had already started charging towards him. He froze, for the first time ever.

_I'll kill him… I'll definitely kill him… _Yuuna thought as calmly as she could as she made her move. She aimed a kick at him, but stopped, in shock, just before it hit him. She wasn't shock at him doing nothing, she was shocked at her own feelings. _Why do I feel so… hesitant…? I should hate him… So why can't… why can't I even land a blow on him?!_ Tears filled her eyes as she dropped onto her knees.

Agito stood there, frozen in shock. Why did she stop? What should he do? He took a step forward, but stopped when her words reached him.

"Why? Why can't I seem to hate you?" The words were whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "After everything… Why can't I hate you?!" She screamed out the last sentence. "Is it because…"

_I love you?_

The words were unspoken but tension was in the air. Silence was all that filled the cold winter night.

"Yuuna… I'm… I'm sorry!"

_The truth…_

A stone lifted from his heart. Finally, he had managed to say those words.

"Why?"

_She's asking a different question… _Agito knew what that one word meant, but couldn't bear to answer,

"Why?" She repeated.

"For…

Myself…"

_Lay in his words…_

"_I never loved you."_

"_You were never anything to me in the first place."_

"_You were just imagining everything."_

"_Stop fooling yourself, Yuuna."_

Those were lies. She was a fool for believing them.

"So… what am I to you?"

"A friend… A friend. One that I want to protect."

Those words held his true feelings.

What those words meant, she knew.

She could see the warmth in his eye. She hadn't been wrong about what she felt. She hadn't been living on fabrications. Life was fragile, but it wasn't a nightmare. That's why, she needed what Agito had just become for her. A friend. A friend that she, too, could hope to protect.

A smile found its way onto her face as she looked at him. Her eyes had always been open. Her smile, she knew at last, was real.

"Thank you." Where hatred used to be was now happiness. Maybe it wasn't the same as last time. But it was good enough for her.

* * *

_DONE!!! I could scream out with happiness. At last. An ending that I'm satisfied with. Review please!!!_

_I think I'm gonna change my pen name to Virus-81-69_


End file.
